The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Some efforts have been placed in providing lift assist systems for adjustable objects. For example, some foldable seats include a lift assist system that allow the seat to be lifted or folded with minimal force, sometimes even automatically, to a stowed position. Unfortunately, many known systems are not suitable for use in bath tubs, showers or other wet environments, and are not ADA (American with Disabilities Act) compliant.
While there are some known seats that are ADA compliant, or suitable for use in tubs and showers, known seats often fail to provide any or sufficient lift-assist, or require external coil springs that could act as pinch points, detract from a sleek and clean looking seat system, and be sensitive to changing temperatures and water conditions.
Thus, there is still a need for improved adjustable seats, and lift assist systems for adjustable seats and other objects.